Return
by use2b2t2
Summary: Part Two of a trilogy. Ron's death enabled Voldemort to return as an unknown wizard. Elected as Minister he pushes forth his plans with only two orders combined to stop him. Read Back to understand this story. The End or the Beginning will complete this Voldemort is Back! Series. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy. Last we left Voldemort was elected Ministry of Magic and one year has passed. Mature actions and parents you are warned.

Chapter 1 A New Era

Minister Binns looked to the gathered Heads of their respective Department on the one year anniversary of his term. He left everything the way it was when he was sworn in not to gather notice to him. He made some strides as promised by opening up all positions available to Muggle-born, opening the Department of Mysteries up to them as well as some others. Of course he made sure now new positions were created but it was intent of his decree.

"I hope everyone had a good break and called you here together as one year has passed and allowed to create my own cabinet. Some of you have been in your position for decades and one thing I promised was a clean slate for the citizens. Not that any of you have failed but that was one of the things I promised during my campaign. You can fill positions and work yourself up if you wish. Look at Harry Potter. He resigned as Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and returned as an Auror and worked back up to his old position."

The group grumbled but knew this day was coming.

Binns handed out parchments to his secretary Mavis and watched her hand them to the heads and went back to continue to record the meeting.

All looked to see who replaced them and found that Arthur Weasley was slated to take over his old job of Head of The Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Everyone else from the old regime was to be displaced by witches and wizards with no experience.

Jay Jarvis, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement spoke. "I've never heard of my replacement Minister. Does he even have any experience in law enforcement? Also I see a new department created Rights of Magical Creatures, a new position with no name."

Binns chuckled. "All of you have one month to brief and help the new Heads into their job. After that if you do not find positions within the Ministry you will be provided a retirement stipend as all of you are eligible. As far as the new department I promised a witch that I would look to it and sent her a letter."

Binns stood up. "This meeting is adjourned." Watching the witches in wizards leave in silence knowing this was not unexpected.

Jarvis turned a coin in his pocket thinking of a message and felt it warm before moving to his office to pack.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in their living room watching his three month old son Stefan laying on a blanket on the floor cooing at the yellow birds that flew slowly above him courtesy of an Avis spell caste by his wife, remembering the night of his birth.

Hermione called Poppy to help her and to business after looking to Hermione in a judging way when the door opened and a man dressed in dark black robes entered.

Hermione gasped out. "I promise I do not birth a bastard. My husband is here!"

Severus walked into the room. "You know she is my wife and need discretion."

Poppy rushed to hug him and wept in joy. "How do you live Severus?"

Severus released the plump, older witch and stepped away. "I cannot tell you how Poppy only that it is. I'll have to Ovbliviate you after Poppy."

Poppy sushed him and moved to Hermione. "Let's bring him to the world Hermione." Waving a wand and found that she was about to give birth to a son.

The birth was straight forward and Poppy wrapped the babe in a blanket after cleaning and handed the baby in his hands. "What is his name Severus?"

Severus looked to his wife and found her smiling. "His name is Stefan and you cannot record his birth." Kissing his son's cheek and looked to the bundle in amazement.

He moved and placed Stefan into his wife's hands and kissed her cheek moving up to whisper. "Thank You."

Poppy finished checking over her patient and moved to Severus. "Go ahead and Obliviate me. I'm glad that you survived Severus. You have sacrificed so much my boy."

He tolerated her hug and wrapped his arms around the Medi-Witch and returned the hug. "You do not know how thankful I was when you attended to me in the past. Without your administrations I would not be here."

Poppy pulled away and smiled. "Go ahead and do it Severus. Promise me that when you are able, you will release the Obliviate so I can remember. "

"I promise Poppy. Look into my eyes." Severus whispered and created the Obliviate and watched her leave.

Moving to his wife he sat down on the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. They both looked to their son suckling at her breast.

Pulling himself out of the memory he found Hermione walking into the room with a letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

She handed him the paper and sat down next to him glancing down at Stefan before opening her letter from the Ministry.

"Not unexpected!" Both exclaimed. Hermione turned and faced her husband. "You first."

"The Minister is putting in place his new cabinet. No surprise because we anticipated that he would. The surprise is he announced the newly created Department of Rights for Magical Creatures and promised to announce the new Head for the department shortly. You?"

"It seems Binns wants me for that position. Damn the debates for I mentioned in the first debate." She growled out.

She sighed. "It's obvious he wants to bring me close to him. I know who he really is and it's his way of telling me there is nothing that we can do about it."

Severus looked to her and immediately used his Legilimens skills and found himself in her mind. He watched her excitement bubble out when she found out that she was selected to interview for the new department. They laughed at her when she created The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and suffered shouts of "Spew" in the halls of Hogwarts between classes in the past.

He dug further for memories of him and saw his execution and felt heartbreak and cursing Voldemot for taking him away from her.

He pulled out and found Hermione smirking at him. "Did I pass Severus?"

He growled out. "I had to make sure. You know this is his way of drawing you out into the open and the Assassin will be waiting for you."

Ron appeared. "We will follow her Severus and if I see him you can act while being Disillusioned. I will make sure she arrives at the Ministry safe and sound. You are correct that he is using this to take her out he puts his new group of Deatheaters in place."

"We've not seen you in a year and you prance in here and ask her to walk into danger." Severus growled out."

"I appear when Hermione needs me. I can't control it as it is Fates. You know she needs to go Severus. If she does not Binns will run her recently regained reputation into the ground because she asked for that in the debates."

Severus sighed. "Just because I now that does not mean I have to like it. What time is your meeting Hermione?"

"Noon tomorrow Severus." Hermione replied.

Severus swept his son up from the blanket on the floor. "Plan it and I will be there."

They watched him move upstairs. "Don't worry Hermione. Not much planning to do for if I see someone following you I will sweep through whoever it is so he can act. Go to him Hermione. I'll hang around your living room if you don't mind."

Hermione nodded and moved up the stairs. She entered their chambers and found Stefan asleep in his crib and found the double doors opened. Moving through the opened door she wrapped an arm around her husband's thin waist. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. It's the Fates pulling us you know."

Severus pulled her close against him. "I know but it does not mean that I have to like it." He growled out. "If it were known I was alive then I could walk with you in public."

"Always in the shadows as you have been in the past." She murmured out.

She felt him pull her close. "I have two that I love looking out for me." Smiling to him. "I happen to trust them both with my life."

Severus breathed in her scent of vanilla and jasmine. "I feel the thrum Hermione. The thrum felt the first time I realized you connected to me. It frightens and comforts me at the same time." He murmured in her ear and moved behind her unbuttoning her midnight blue outer cloak and flung it out, watching it float over the balcony.

"Better, but I require more." He whispered into her ear and deftly unbuttoned the white blouse and pulled it away from her shoulders along with the bra he released as well. He placed his hands on her, fingers spread wide and nibbled the lobe of her ear and move his nimble fingers up and found her pert breast, moving to pull her close to him.

"Perfect as always when I am with you. Witch, woman all you present for me." He murmured in her ear.

She felt him unbutton his robes and flung them out over the balcony shortly followed by the black vest and silk white long sleeve shirt he always wore.

He turned her to him and hungrily kissed her as he pushed down her skirt and knickers and sighed when she tugged at his belt and pulled it through the loops of his trousers and flung it over the balcony as he kicked off his back dragon hide boots and felt her tug, pulling his trousers and underwear down with one go and stepped from the pile pushing her through the door not breaking the kiss, pushing and guiding until she fell on the bed.

He stood over her admiring her beauty, bushy brown hair splayed out and smiled. "Always so inviting to me my Wife." He growled out, pushing her more onto the bed and fell upon her guiding his desire and pushed in.

She groaned out. "Always for you my Husband." Feeling him slid in.

He moved and held her tightly to him as he moved in rhythm to her. Time lost meaning and soon pulsed as he felt her warm velvet walls clasp around him. "Hold Hermione!" He demanded as he continued. "Sweet witch just hold a bit longer." Her groaned out. Gods, he could not get enough closer to her

Hermione muttered incoherently as he moved within her. "I can't Severus."

"Hold, hold, hold…" Severus shouted and quickened his pace sensing she was near the edge.

He felt the velvet walls around him quiver and shouted out "Hermione!" Diving forcefully into her at the last moment bringing them both to Nirvana.

He kissed her as he rode her, feeling himself spill and panted out as her heard her mews of contentment.

He pulled out and wrapped his arms around her in contentment and found her brown eyes locked into his dark obsidian.

"Please do not tell me that was a…session in case I die?" Hermione breathed out.

He pulled her tighter to him. "No Hermione. That was a reminder to live."

He stroked her back and listened to her breathing, listening until her breaths and realized she fell asleep. It was hours before he followed her, thinking of the ramifications of the morrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Author Comment

Chapter Two: Author Comment

I've never really cared if I had a lot of reviews or not but the Guest review on this story made me pause.

Is my writing style so horrible that people do not read? A comment on this story and others in the past told me I needed a beta, along with other stories and my reply was if I was a successful author I would not have a day job. Their comment was if it was written in a better style it would be better received. I admit with the last comment I am a tad bit taken back.

My stories have plots within plots and talking to other authors they have told me most readers like a straight forward story with no thinking on the reader's thought.

I do not like that as I love stories with plots within plots. I'm sure many share the same view.

So being an open-minded writer (Remembering I write for my enjoyment and if others like it, cool to boot) I am asking if someone will beta for me.

I will continue writing if none offers as I write for me but think of this. You will know the plots and sub-plots as I already set them in place in Back. I am making the move to be a better author.

I'm sure this comment is wrought with mistakes. A beta could help me.

So PM me if you are interested.

Mare


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy. Minister Binns offered Hermione what she ask for during the debates. What happens next?

Chapter 3 Meeting

Severus watched his wife get ready for the meeting with Mnister Binns, watching her in bra and knickers at her wardrobe debating for a moment before pulling her old fail-safe non- descript teaching robes after pulling on a white blouse and jeans.

Severus moved beside her and took her small hand into his. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione growled out. "I'd be barking mad not to Severus. I know who he is after all."

"I'll be behind you and Ron has revealed the assassin in the past. I will protect you Hermione. Do you doubt my protection?"

Hermione turned to him wringing her hands. "Of course not Severus. Unlike you I never had to face him in person until battle. It was much easier back then."

Severus moved behind her. "I know Hermione but he is out in the open now. If you make it to the Ministry he cannot move to eliminate you yet…" Wrapping his arms around her tightly ." Too many witnesses." He reminded her.

"A comforting thought Severus." Hermione enjoyed his arms wrapped around her. "Thank you for the comfort Severus." She warily replied and watched Ron appear beside her husband.

"Hello Hermione. Are you ready?" Ron spoke softly.

Hermione bolstered a brave smile to her men. "With two I love here to protect me, what could possibly go wrong?"

Ron smiled. "I know you're scared Hermione. I saw it enough when we were on the run. Everything will be fine." The ghost assured her.

She smoothed out her robes. "Tally ho then." She murmured watching her ex and present husbands look to her. "Off we go then."

Severus took her hand and used his wand to Disillusion himself. "I promise all will be fine Hermione."

Hermione turned her heel and Apparated to the public apparition point and felt Severus let go of her hand as soon as he arrived, feeling a slight push from him.

Moving down the Alley she made her way to the entry point to the Ministry.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly stood waiting at the side alley just before the Ministry Apparation point.

Hermione arrived and stood making a show of pulling her time piece out to allow her husband to arrive and went to move and found she could not. A short homely wizard approached her smiling. "I've been waiting for you Mrs. Snape." Laughing as the witch moved to her sleeve where her wand was hidden. "Now Mrs. Snape we would not want to make a scene would we."

The wizard moved to her un-noticed and she felt a wand tip pushed to her side. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk in private." Moving to turn his heel Apparate away with her.

Hermione felt herself free and run when Ron shouted out. "Run to the Ministry Hermione."

Itches and wizards along the path jumped out of her way as she ran pell mell, quickly distancing herself an flung the doors open to the Magical entrance of the Ministry and stood panting as everyone in the hall stopped and looked at her.

Hermione smoothed her robes and spoke casually. "Nargles you know. They're everywhere today."

The hall once again became busy with most shaking their head at Hermione before continuing on with their business.

Nargles? She thought to herself. Well it worked as attention to her was drawn away.

She moved to the line to be checked in shaking her head mentally. Next time she saw Luna she would have to tell her.

"Wand Hermione."

Hermione absently pulled her wand out to hand to the watch wizard when it dawned on her the address of her first name.

She looked up and found Stan Shupike smiling to her, holding out his hand.

"What happened with the Knight Bus Stan?" She asked and smiled.

Stan placed the wand in the stand and listened to the tiny voice that spoke. "Hermione Snape Meeting with Minister Binns. Wand is registered." A shiny gold badge appeared with writing that mirrored what was spoken.

Stan gave her back the wand. "Well its because of Mrs. Stan Shupike idit it? She don'like me working nights and demanded a respectable day job. Here I am and Ernie was sad to see me go."

He winked at her and took the badge from the slot and pinned it on her robe. "Keeping the missus happy eh. Have a pleasant visit Hermione."

Hermione moved away. She did not know Stan married and wondered who the lucky witch was.

The door opened and people rushed out as she felt herself pushed in and found her at the back of the elevator and gasped out as the doors suddenly snapped shut and she grabbed a leather hand hold above here to keep here steady as the elevator suddenly dropped.

She felt a hand on her free one and looked up in surprise when she found Arthur standing next to her. He did not say a word and decided she would not talk and slowly the large elevator emptied unitl it was only her, Arthur and a few paper airplanes floating above them.

The elevator rushed up.

Arthur spoke in a low voice. "I wanted to make sure you arrived here safe and sound. Ron told me the plan last night."

The elevator stopped and a feminine voice spoke. "Level Two, Heads of Departments of the Ministry of Magic."

Arthur squeezed her hand and handed her an invitation. "An Invitation to visit the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Make sure he is aware of it." Leaving the elevator with all of the floating paper airplanes following him.

Hermione watched him leave and kept a firm grasp of her hand hold as the elevator suddenly rushed up and stopped with the door to the elevator opening and the feminine voice announced. "Level One The Minister's Office."

Hermione moved out of the elevator and walked to the reception area and found Mavis sitting at her desk.

"Hi Mavis, it's been a while since I've seen you. I have a meeting with Minister Binns."

Mavis turned to her appointment book and found the appointment. "I'll let him know you have arrived."

She watched the older witch stand up and gave her the parchment. "Please let him know that after this meeting I have another appointment."

Mavis took the parchment and knocked at the brown oak doors directly across from her desk and entered. After a few moments she stood by the open door and looked to Hermione. "Minister Binns will see you now."

Hermione thanked Mavis and walked into the office finding Binns standing in front of his desk "Good to see you safe and sound Mrs. Snape." Offering his hand out.

Hermione shook it and sat down at the chair in front of the desk. "There was someone that tried to abscond with me but I managed to walk away."

Minister Binns watched Mavis close the door and walked around his desk and sat down.

Binns looked to the young witch before him. "I wish to offer you the Head of a new department Mrs. Snape. One that you challenged me to create during the debate for Magical Creatures."

Hermione leaned forward. "I know who you are Binns. You only want to keep me close." S She accused.

Binns chuckled. "Of course I do Hermione. Do you mind the address of your first name?"

He smiled when the witch did not respond. "I know you will accept the position because if you do not I will ruin your new found reputation into the ground, but I think you know that."

He paused and leaned back in his chair. "Harry Potter in charge of your Order? Pitiful I tell you. You will pass the message to stand down. I am at the panicle of time Hermione. Your Order will accept it as well those of the Order of the Light. Tell them as I am fully in power now and there is no way you can stop me."

Hermione stood up. "I accept the position."

Binns stood up and grinned. "Clever you were to arrange another appointment behind mine for I cannot kill you now."

Hermione stood up. "Just because I am under your watch does not mean it will go away Binns."

Binns leaned forward. "I remember you Hermione snatched away from me. Tell Erin I will enjoy her in time. Tell her that her father is ready to welcome her. I am destined to be with her after all."

She made to leave. "I'll have you in time Hermione. Destined I am for another but I remember you being snatched from me."

Hermione turned to him. "I'll never turn to you Voldemort."

Binns chuckled. "You will in time."

He watched her leave and pushed the button to his intercom linking to his Secretary. "Clear my appointments Mavis and tell all I am unavailable until tomorrow."

"Sir, the Head of Mysteries is in here and he demands a meeting."

Binns sighed not wanting to deal with minions.

The new Head of Mysteries walked in. "My lord a new prophecy was revealed. The globe revealed the name of Severus and Hermione Snape. What do you wish me to do with it?"

"Send a letter to her and let's see what is revealed." Dismissing his minion.

It was time to find out what happened to Slightly and the plans to take the witch out.


	4. Chapter 4 A Unexpected Alliance

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy. Hints of torture so be warned!

Chapter 4 A Unexpected Alliance

Hermione arrived back at her cottage, bringing the wards that protected the cottage down long enough to enter. She wiggled out of her cloak, placing the wool robe on the brass coat stand next to the door.

Hearing several voices in the kitchen she found Erin, Donovan, Harry, Ginny, and molly sitting around the table.

Hermione walked in smiling at the greetings. "I survived meeting Voldemort and all of you are here. This must be the five star day I was promised in a fortune cookie. Why is everyone here?"

Harry stood. "Severus and Ron captured the assassin. They are questioning him now."

Hermione responded. "Seems a bit easy don't you think? He's been eluding us for a year."

She took the mug of tea offered by Erin and sat down between Harry and Ginny and told them what went on during her meeting and her acceptance of the position and Voldemort's cryptic words concerning Erin and her.

Erin stood up and paced. "I knew my father would discover my sacrifice." Moving until she stood behind Donovan and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll stand and fight but if Voldemort told you that he already has a pact with him."

Hermione thought of her meeting, expecting him to enter her mind and he did not and told the others of her thought. "Severus told me in the past Voldemort always searched his mind. Erin's words are true as he does not think he needs to do that. That is a given because he knows who I am aligned with so why did he not do it to me? He did that in the past when I was brought to him. He thinks he is beyond that now."

The room silenced at her words when she spoke again. "The world is in much more danger than I thought."

Harry held her hand. "Let's find out what Severus and Ron find out Hermione. We will be able to plan."

Hermione looked to him sadly. "That assassin allowed himself to be caught Harry. Don't plan on him giving anything useful."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in a chair, looking down to the short, ugly, pock marked wizard bound at his feet. He'd been sitting there for hours watching the man not move once, the expression of not changing until He kicked him hard when the captive closed his eyes.

Severus leaned down and ripped the duct tape covering the mouth and leaned back into his chair. He was going to use magic but felt using muggle means would be less handled than magic.

Slightly grumbled. "A simple silencing spell would have sufficed Severus."

Severus smirked. "I know."

Slightly looked to his captor in anger, observing the pale wizard dressed in black robes. He spent the hours of silence within his mind to deal with the obvious psychological technique presented. "You're supposed to be dead." Flat voice spoke out.

Severus smirked. "I know and don't bother with the flat tone to make me think the silence put you into submission. Shall we talk about why you were waiting for my wife?"

Slightly chuckled. "You know as well as I this pleasant visit will not let me spill right away. Can I call you Severus since you have not disguised yourself to make me quake in fear wondering who my tormentor is? A bit sloppy for one of your reputation."

"I think not Slightly for I always revealed myself to all of my victims in the past. Why hide when they would soon be dead? The fact that I revealed myself cemented the act that they knew they would die." Severus answered Slightly in a silky voice. "What does that reveal to you Slightly for we dance together right now but soon I will get bored and get back to business. It would save a lot of trouble if you told me everything concerning Voldemort and his future plans."

Slightly chuckled. "Dance away and don't bother invading my mind. It would be useless."

Severus stood up. "Why would I bother to do that Slightly? We're dancing and I would love to hear your screams of pain. I know of the Order you belonged to and even met your Mistress. She told me all about you. All of your strengths and weaknesses Slightly. I need to get the tools I need so I'll let you say farewell to your loved ones and whoever you care about. I doubt you have any but one never knows. Make peace and I will be back shortly to move the dance to a tango. I hope you look forward to it."

He watched Severus leave the room and tried silent magic to escape and found it did not work.

He heard Severus's bored voice float from the next room. "Don't bother with silent magic Slightly. I've placed a magic dampening spell based on your signature."

Damn! Slightly thought. He settled to get ready for the Dance. Good thing he did not have anyone he cared about. Suddenly he thought of a short red haired witch in Diagon Alley . Something changed within him when he met her.

Slightly watched Severus move into the room conjuring up a stand before laying a leather pouch on the stand and began to pull out muggle items. He recognized pliers, razors, a hammer and more implements. A steel table was conjured up and gleamed in light that suddenly turned up bright.

The Dance, the Dance. Slightly thought in a mantra. He'd never handled Muggle torture well as he always used magical and with the test of the Assassin's Order he overcame those. He could dish out muggle torture when he needed to but never Muggle torture applied to him. They did not consider that in his Order for they were Magical and the targets were not.

He cursed. His command was to take the witch and find her secrets and failed.

He felt his body rise and placed on the cold metal table.

Slightlywatched his captor move to the front and slowly removed his black frock coat and vest. "Blood is so hard to get out of these and since I am dead will be very hard to replace." Murmuring out and placed them on a coat stand.

"What about that white silk shirt Severus? Shame to ruin such a nice shirt with blood." Slightly called out.

Severus chuckled. "I don't mind because the contrast of the blood splatter is beautiful to me."

He unfroze Slightlys legs and shackled them to the table before moving up and did the same to his wrist. He admired that the assassin did not struggle.

Slightly shivered when his clothes were Vanished and watched Severus tuck his wand in his pants behind him.

Severs tilted the table until the table was horizontal and picked up the pliers clicking them and moved close to the wizard. "You have one last chance Slightly." Low voice whispering. "If you say no I hope you think of a loved one while I systematically break you down. I could start with beating you but we both know that would be useless so I will immediately go to the next level."

Slightly's brown eyes looked into cold black orbs as his captor stared at him.

Severus noticed a flicker of fear in Slightly's eyes and thought "Legilimens" Using silent magic and slipped into his mind at the momentary lapse of the assassin.

Severus flicked through the memories of slightly, surprised that the wizard did not put up much of a fight. Soon he knew everything about the man and realized he was a beast but the meeting of a red headed witch in Diagon Alley began a change in him. That must be the witch that Mundungus took Slightly to.

Severus left Slightly's mind. "This changes things." Placing the pliers on the stand next to the table. "Your thoughts changes things Slightly."

Using his wand to move the chair he sat in previously and placed it down in front of the table and sat down, observing the naked wizard in front of the chair.

The wizard, after a lifetime of atrocity and murder finally found someone to love. There was not a need to torture him now as he knew everything of Slightly. What disturbed him was Voldemort telling him he made a pact with the Darkness and fully backed by the ruler of that power.

Erin's father. Erin a simple mortal now and aligned to Light and vulnerable.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Slighly struggle for the first time. "He calls."

Severus stood up immediately knowing who was calling him. "Can you hide your thoughts from him? I'll let you live if you perform an Unbreakable Vow and spy for us. If not I will kill you and your witch."

"Yes, yes Snape I agree. He never enters my mind and as long as I act as he is used to it will go smashingly. Get your witness so I can go to him. Anything to protect her!" Slightly snarled out.

Severus looked to the assassin and turned his heal and Apparated away.

Severus arrived at Hermione's cottage and appeared, pleased that he found Potter sitting at the kitchen table.

He walked over and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to him and immediately Apparated away ignoring shouts of surprise at his arrival.

"Well that is unexpected." Luna murmured out as the group at the table looked to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort waited impatiently. No doubt his assassin's delay was because of whatever he dabbled in when off the clock. He would have to have a chat with him as things were now progressing nicely.

HGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back at the old safehouse of Voldemort where he kept Slightly at, pushing Harry towards the table. "We have no time and you must perform an Unbreakable vow." Severus snarled out and released the left hand of Slightly. "Take it and I will be your witness."

Harry nodded and placed his hand in the outstretched hand of Slightly and felt Severus wand tip on his hand.

"Do you former assassin promise loyalty to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" Severus spoke solemnly.

"Yes! Yes I do." Slightly grated out.

"And you will reveal Voldemort's plans and keep the Order of the Phoenix involved?" Severus continued in a silky voice and continued to hold his wand tip on the clasped hands.

"Yes, yes, hurry up for he calls!" Slightly growled out. "I have one for you. "You must promise to protect Julia the red headed witch that lives in Diagon Alley!"

"I will." Harry promised and felt the Vow complete.

Severus released Slightly from the tilted table and flicked his wand dressing the wizard, watching Slightly turn his heal and Apparated away.

Harry turned to Severus. "What have I done?" He asked.

"You've just become Albus Dumbledore reincarnated. Let's hope you use this tool better than he did his in the past." Severus growled out . "He is bound to you and I have no play in it this time thank the Gods." Turning his heal and Apparated away.

Harry looked at the dilapidated room noticing implements of torture not used realizing that Julia was the witch Mudungus took the assassin to. It should be easy to protect the red haired witch for she was part of the Order. He sighed realizing what Severus forced him into. Damn the man!. He would not hid secrets like Albus did and Apparated to his house, sure that Severus would rouse all at Hermione' cottage away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived and looked to the group at the table. "Be away with you!" He growled out. "Harry will call a meeting and brief you in time."

His wife looked to him in question while the group left, including Erin and Donovan.

Severus pulled her up and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. "Hold your questions and I will answer them in the morrow." Severus growled out.

Hermione changed into her night gown and her husband changed into his pajama pants, leaving his chest uncovered for he knew his wife enjoyed that.

They met in their bed and Severus pulled her close to him. "I shall always love you Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione moved closer to him pulling the duvet over him not saying a word. What the Hells happened tonight?

Held tightly in Severus's arms she fell asleep feeling safe and protected.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy. Chapter 5 The Globe

Chapter 5 The Globe

Hermione woke up reaching for her husband and found he was not there. Her husband still woke up early in the morning not surprised that he was missing.. Sighing she put on her house robe and treaded down the stairs. Moving to the kitchen she found the early rays of sunrise shining into the kitchen. Noticing the kitchen door open walked out and found Severus dressed in green pajama pants with his hands clasped behind him watching the sun rise.

"Severus." She called out softly.

Severus turned, finding his wife standing next to the kitchen entrance to their cottage and motioned her to him.

Moving to him, Hermione felt an arm wrap around her and pulled her close and whispered. "I may have made the second mistake in my life Hermione." He murmured before filling her in on what happened the day before.

Hermione knew the mistake that he referred to. "I don't know about that Severus. If everything happened the way it should have we would not be standing next to each other now."

Severus sighed. "I put a man on the same path forcing him with an Unbreakable Vow to protect one he loves, just what happened in the past."

Hermione sighed. "You're comparing yourself to Headmaster Dumbledore. You're not like him Severus. At least you are keeping people informed unlike him. He always kept everything close and he admitted to Harry one time that he regretted doing it."

"Let me make you the strong coffee that you prefer. It is all up to Harry."

Severus followed his wife back to the cottage thinking despite everything happening around him Hermione was always the constant in his life.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort waited for Slightly to appear after summoning him. He would have to rein the assassin in now that his plans were moving along. Another year and he would reveal his true identity.

Slightly appeared in front of him. "I apologize for the delay my Lord. I had to unwrap my legs away from a very willing witch." Slightly smirked.

Voldemort sighed. "Remember who we are aligned with Slightly and now is the time to focus. I have a list for you to take care of." Floating the rolled parchment to his faithful one.

Slightly unrolled it and read the names with descriptions of affiliations. He noted the first aligned in Pureblood rights and then a series of those aligned with Muggle-Born rights or Magical Equality. After that the associations were interspaced. Slightly realized his mMaster's purpose in it but did not speak out. "I'm to take them out in order it seems. Neat or sloppy?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Untraceable poison until the mixed. After that I leave it up to you."

"Your will My Lord. I shall start tonight and space it out every other day until you tell me to speed things up."

Voldemort smiled. "You sense my goal then."

Slightly moved to leave and paused when Voldemort called to him. "Moving forth if you delay my summons you will be published. Despite my form I'm more powerful than I was before and I will not hold back."

Slightly left the cottage and Apparated away. He had an Unbreakable Vow to report and no way to contact. Severus Snape had all of his memories and if the Order wanted to know about Voldemort then they would have to seek him out.

Moving to a cabinet he pulled out a phial and placed in into his pocket and pulled out the parchment noting the first name. Pulling out his wand he thought of the name and felt himself pulled away.

HGSSHGSS

Severus looked to his wife sitting across from him sipping her cup of tea as he sipped his cup of strong coffee.

Hermione noticed the look in his eye and smiled. "I know what you are thinking Severus and now is not the time."

He quirked an eyebrow up. "Wife there is always a time." He silkily replied and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her cup.

Suddenly a peck was heard at the window and Hermione moved finding two owls at the window.

She opened the window and let them in and watched the owls fly in and land in front of her husband, chuckling when he glared at them thwarting his plans for his wife. She moved to them. "What have we here?" Seeing two deep purple envelope with a large gold "M" .

The owls dropped them down on the table and Hermione gave each a slice of bacon, which they happily took into their beak before flying up and out the window.

Severus leaned back in his chair watching Hermione take one and opened it up. "This one is expected. It tells me that I am to report to my new job tomorrow at 9am. I am to report to the Minister where he will brief me on what is expected."

She handed the parchment to Severus who scanned it quickly before placing it down.

Hermione opened the second one and read it silently, paling at the words contained in it. "This one is unexpected and trouble." Handing her husband the parchment without a word and watched him read it

_Greetings Madame Snape,_

_It has come to our attention that a globe containing a prediction has activated revealing your name along with your departed husband Severus Snape._

_It is not often the globes of stored predictions come to life and when they do we do our best to contact the witch or wizard identified._

_Please come to the Ministry of Magic so I can meet with you and give you the globe._

_Regards,_

_Aurelian Pickwit_

_Head of the Department of Mysteries_

Severus placed the parchment down. "This is something of a surprise but we must be wary at the same time."

"Voldemort knows about the globe. That is why I am asked to report the day after tomorrow. Did Donovan tell Slightly Donovan's occupation? I can ask him to escort me."

Severus thought for a moment. "No he did not. Slightly was focused only why Donovan was following him. But if you bring Donovan the Head might get suspicious as there are no known interations with him officially and bring unwanted notice."

Hermone thought for a moment. "I'll ask Arthur then. It will not draw suspicion and I can say I wanted another from the Ministry with me as a witness."

"I agree that is the best route. Call Harry and Arthur while I get Donovan as it is early and he has not left for work yet."

Hermione watched him leave and went to her robe hanging on the coat stand and took a gold coin out and held it for a moment in thought and turned it.

She turned and found Ron floating next to the kitchen table. "I sensed that you need me Hermione."

She nodded and five minutes later a knock on the door sounded and she moved to open it finding Harry, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly at the door.

"Come in and have a seat. I apologize for an early call." Moving to put on the kettle for tea.

"Harry and I stayed the night at my parent's house and being leaders in the Order of the Phoenix figured it was right for all of us to come over." Ginny replied and took a seat next to her husband.

"Read those parchments on the table and I bet you will know which one caused this impromptu meeting." Hermione called out. She discreetly changed her nightgown into muggle jeans and a blouse before placing a tray with several mugs of tea along with milk and sugar on the kitchen table and watched in silence while all took turns reading.

"_We have guests."_ Hermione thought along her Bond. _"If you want your reputation spared that you do not wear anything but black, forbidding robes you might want to change." _She did not use it often as there was no need but she wanted to spare Severus of embarrassment if he walked in with white pajama pants and no shirt.

Severus paused while walking down the stairs. "_Many thanks my Wife for the warning. Donovan will be along shortly. I believe I interrupted something for the man had some colorful things to say."_

Hermione smiled at the mirth felt behind the words. "Severus will be down here in a few minutes with Donovan."

Severus remained at the stairs until Donovan joined him and they entered the kitchen together.

Hermione handed Donovan without a word and watched Donovan read it and hand it back to her. "You're right in your concern Hermione. The letter is valid as the policy after the fall of Voldemort is to make sure the globes are handed over as they are revealed. However, the guidance is that the Minister of Magic will be contacted so it is likely that Minister Binns is already aware of this."

"That's what I thought Donovan. I thought about asking you to accompany me but Severus advised against it so if Arthur agrees, he will escort me."

"You did not reveal your occupation to the assassin so your job is safe. I'm sure Harry told you about the Unbreakable Vow he took with Harry. We were interrupted when Voldemort called and I did not give him any instruction on how to contact us. I will meet up with him later today find out about the summons."

Severus quickly went over how he obtained the agreement with Slightly to spy for them and none questioned him and thankful for that for the Assassin's reasoning was close to his past. At least the wizard has a chance to save his loved one where he did not.

Harry watched his old Potions professor closely and knew it hit home with the man that never revealed anything.

"We are all in a watch mode and not much that we can do with no intelligence. We wait for Hermione to tell us what the globe reveals and we will have direction after that."

"I'll stay and escort Hermione. As a Department Head I make my own hours and no one will be surprised when I don't come in as expected." Arthur murmured.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived with Arthur to the Ministry of Magic and waited in line to be registered. Stan greeted her and placed the wand in the holder and watched the words float out. "Hermione Snape, Head of the Department of Rights of Magical Creatures. No registration needed." Stan read out.

"Looks like you are in the Ministry Hermione and Head at that. Looks like you have a respectable job as well." Winking an eye while he handed back her wand. "You may pass and not need to go through here again."

Arthur chuckled. "I told you."

"I'm officially in tomorrow. How was I to know?" Hermione huffed out.

Arthur held her arm. "Relax Hermione. I'll teach you all the etiquette of being Head of a Department later. I see Aurelian waiting at a reserved elevator. I do not know him but he is one that was placed by Minister Binns so be wary."

Arthur guided Hermione to the short squat man with a short beard standing next to an elevator.

"Arthur, surprised that you are here. I recognize Madam Snape one who save our world. I am Aurelian Pickwit, Head of the Department of Mysteries." Holding his hand out.

"A pleasure to meet you Aurelian and sure we will meet more as I will be announced as Head of Rights of Magical Creatures. I asked Arthur to accompany me as he is family and hope you don't mind?" Taking the offered hand and shook it.

"We only allow the person involved to attend alone but Arthur was Minister once and I'll make an exception." Pointing his wand at the elevator and watched it open. "This will take us to my department and I'll escort you to the Hall of Prophecy."

Hermione and Arthur entered the elevator behind Aurelian and soon the feminine voice announced. "Department of Mysteries."

Aurelian led them out into a hall black polished marble. "Please follow me."

Hermione followed him and she remembered the terrifying memories of the last time here with Sirius Black falling in the Veil. She kept her thoughts in check and thankfully did not have to pass through the room that contained it. Soon they were in a large room with thousands of globes and continued following the short, wizard until they were standing in front of one that glowed with a soft blue light.

Aurelian spoke. "This is one of the oldest there is here. All you have to do is take it in your hand and we can go to my office and discuss more there."

Hermione reached up and took hold of the globe feeling a surge of magic. "It is indeed yours." She heard Aurelian speak.

They followed him through a maze of doors and arrived at his office and motioned for them to sit down. "Most that are called here break the globe so we can advise them of the impact of what is revealed."

Hermione noticed his excitement and Arthur's words. "This is more than likely false Aurelian as my husband is departed to the Veil for some time. I will take this and break it on my own if you don't mind."

"Of course Madame Snape. Are you sure for I can give you advice?" Aurelian pressed.

Hermione tucked the globe into her robes. "With my history I'm sure you understand my reluctance at revealing it with witnesses."

Aurelian produced a card and gave it to her. "If you need my advice all you need to do is tap it with your wand and it will bring you to my office."

Hermione took the card and tucked it into her robes and followed the wizard to a door on the right and watched him open it. "This will take you back to the Atrium. Please call upon me if needed."

Arthur and Hermione left and Aurelian closed the door behind him and quickly took quill to parchment and wrote hastily on it before folding it into an airplane and threw it into the air.

Arthur led her out of the Ministry discretely watching behind him. He pulled Hermione aside and whispered. "We are being followed. We will go to the Burrow safely Aparrate from there."

Hermione did not miss a beat. "I know it is strange Arthur. Severus dead over a year? How can it possibly reveal anything to me as that future died with him?"

Arthur winked to her and took her arm and Apparated her away as soon as they were free of the Ministry.

The Deatheater following them cursed as they suddenly disappeared and unable to follow them.

After a brief moment at the Burrow, she found herself at her cottage. Walking in she found everyone with the addition of Erin looking to her with curiosity.

She found her husband against the wall watching her. "If you don't mind I need to talk to Severus. We'll let you know what the globe reveals shortly."

Severus moved up and took her hand and led her out of the kitchen without a word, leading her up the stairs and into their bedroom. "You handled everything well." He murmured. "I saw everything through our Bond."

She sat on the bed and pulled out the globe and held it out. "I admit I do not want to know its contents."

He reached out and held touched the globe. "Let's break it together Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione released the globe and watched it break releasing a puff of blue vapor revealing Erin speak out earthily.

_The snake demanded the watcher leave and she did to allow the demand for Destiny_

_The Lord of Dark made a pact with his apprentice and soon in power and knows of the one and her sacrifice._

_Her sacrifice being the one that the Lord of Dark and Lady of Light created falls to the apprentice._

_Time passes and the Phoenix cries out in despair. Her sworn one cannot keep the sacrifice safe._

_A ghost keeps council to the Snake and Lion and progeny but all will fail and the world will plunge into Darkness for fifteen years as the fruit of his loins spouts forth. The ghost continues to whisper to fight despite it all. Does the Snake and Lion need to fall before the progeny takes forth? They will fail._

_The armies gone it will only be up to that one to bring the world back into the light but he will fail._

_Darkness and light at the crux as Darkness and Light battles._

_The future is not written. I am powerful and I provide the means for snakes, lions, and a lone raven to prevail by my words. One once of Dark will aid. You know who he is._

Severus and Hermione looked to the figure horrified as the wisp of Erin looked to them with an impassioned plea voice changing in the normal voice of Erin.

_Save me Hermione and Severus Snape. All hinges on you! If I go to the apprentice all is doomed and will be as spoken. Protect my chosen for a chance._

They watched the wisp disappear.

Hermione fell from the bed onto the floor in shock. "Gods Severus what are we going to do?"

Severus felt numb at the revelation. "I'm not sure for the first time in my life."


	6. Chapter 6 The Department of Rights of Ma

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy. Hermione starts her new job. Italics are speaking through the Bond.

Many thanks to my Beta DatPGurl for helping me out.

Chapter 6 The Department of Rights of Magical Creatures

After a long discussion, Hermione and Severus agreed to keep the information to themselves other than that which mentioned their progeny. Hermione decided not to announce the news to her friends while she pondered what to do- her friends knew that Severus was alive and would not be surprised, but others would question her.

Hermione proposed a neat solution to Severus, one that would explain her pregnancy, "I could marry a member of the Order."

He was adamantly against it, reminding Hermione that consummation in Magical marriages was traced. "I will not share you with any man, even if it is only once. Sacrifices will be made in this fight, but that will not be one. You are mine only." Severus fiercely expressed.

Severus remembered when they lost a child two months into Hermione's first pregnancy. He felt she handled it well. Both shed many tears and eventually moved forward. He knew it still bothered her because she didn't tell him until the end of the first trimester for her second pregnancy, with Stefan.

Severus came out of his memory and found Hermione before him dressed in standard Ministry robes. He moved from the leather chair, placing down a copy of The Daily Prophet, and wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing her.

"Be wary of Binns Hermione. If you think anything is amiss, you will leave and come back to me." Severus insisted.

Hermione sought to reassure her husband, "Everything will be fine, Severus. He has a vested interest in me- remember his threat? We've practiced my Occlumency skills, and while not up to your standards, I've thought of an alternate memory for the globe."

"Be safe, Hermione." He whispered to her.

Hermione smiled at Severus, "I will. Besides, Arthur is there, along with Percy, so I will be safe."

Severus watched Hermione turn on her heel and Disapparate.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the Ministry of Magic and found Arthur waiting for her. "Minister Binns asked that I escort you to his office."

Hermione fell in step with Arthur, sensing nothing from her ex-Father-in-Law, who remained silent until they arrived at an elevator a distance away from the others. "This is the private elevator to the Minister's office. He gave me this for you." Arthur stated, handing Hermione a piece of parchment. She quickly scanned the first page, finding a list of expectations for Heads of Departments, and an outline of duties, particular to the Rights of Magical Creatures Department. For a man bent on taking over the world, Binns played the role of the politician admirably. She flipped to and read the second page. She gave the parchment back to Arthur and nodded.

Arthur gestured for Hermione to enter the elevator first, then immediately grabbed for a hand hold as soon as he followed her. Hermione watched the door slam shut, suffered the gut wrenching pull, and endured the sudden stop of the elevator. The door opened with a feminine voice stating, "Office of the Minister of Magic."

Arthur placed Hermione's arm on his and led her to the receptionist. "Mavis, I have the Head of Rights of Magical Creatures, as requested by the Minister."

Mavis taped her wand on her desk. "Minister, Madame Snape has arrived."

A voice was heard, though not seen, "By all means bring her in. You can tell Arthur he is released."

Arthur heard the words and shook Hermione's hand. "Welcome back, Hermione. I'll see you at the Ministry canteen for lunch." Hermione watched him leave and followed Mavis into the office of Minister Binns.

"Welcome back, Madame Snape," Binns murmured, shaking her hand. "Please, take a seat."

Hermione sat down, immediately discussing her responsibilities, when she felt Binns slip into her mind. His tactic was clever and not by the books. Hermione managed to hold the altered memory and continued the discussion, feeling Binns rifle through her mind, looking for the revelation of the globe. She answered the question on her goals for her department, while simultaneously pushing forth the false memory of a broken relationship, hidden pregnancy and miscarriage with a Muggle. She nudged forward the concocted memory of the globes revelation while wrapping up the conversation with the Minister.

Binns stood up, motioning for Hermione to do the same, "I'll escort you to your new office."

Hermione dutifully followed the Minister, entering the elevator and quickly finding herself at the last level, which was Ministry Maintenance.

Binns opened a grimy door. "I'll find better accommodations later, but this is the best currently available."

Hermione looked at the battered desk and chair. "It's fine Minister Binns; most of my work will be out in the field anyway, as I plan to meet with those I work with on their home turf."

Binns nodded to her and left. He made his way back to his own office, pleased that he provided what was promised, as he moved towards his goal. He wanted to keep Hermione under his watchful eye.

Hermione watched Binns leave then sat down, pulling out drawers and finding nothing. Conjuring a piece of parchment, she sent a request to the Administrative department requesting parchment, quills, and a single file cabinet. Tapping her wand to the parchment, Hermione watched it transform into a paper airplane and zoom out the door.

Hermione settled into the rickety chair, thought of her meeting with Binns, and felt for her Bond.

"_Stellar office, Hermione."_Severus professed, with a faint sense of a chuckle.

Hermione sent along a reply, _"Yes, indeed. Binns rummaged through my mind as we talked. It was quite distracting, but I did manage it."_

Severus was immediately alert, _"No one should know how or be able to do that. It must be because of his Bonding to the Lord of the Dark. You must be careful."_

Hermione quickly changed the subject to something much lighter. _"I'm going to the Centaur herd on Hogwarts' grounds tomorrow. They have a unique reading of the stars and like to see a reaction."_

Severus allowed the topic change._"A good idea for you to know them."_

"_I wonder what will happen when you meet the Trolls and Vampires," _he mused, giving Hermione the distinct impression he was smirking.

Hermione ignored her husband's remark and went to work, outlining her goals and making a decree for her office.

HGSSHGSSGGSS

Donovan went to work, as usual, and found his Head waiting for him at his desk. "I've an assignment for you Donovan, which will require you to be released from this department until it is complete."

Donovan has only had face-to-face communiqué with his new boss twice since the change of Heads of Department, so he knew it was important. "Always in service to expand on the unknown," Donovan safely replied.

His Head seemed satisfied. "The standard response from everyone. Not quite as grand as that, but the Minister wants a representative from the Department of Mysteries to assist the newly formed Department of Rights of Magical Creatures. You are her advisor and will use the resources of our department to aide her. I'm sorry Donovan, for giving you a thankless job, but you've nothing on your plate."

"Who is the person I will be assisting?" queried Donovan.

"Madame Snape. You are one of my best and the Minister emphasized that I send the best to aide Madame Snape in bringing the various magical creatures under Ministry control by recognizing their current rights. You have the full resources of the Department of Mysteries available to you." He handed Donovan a parchment of transfer to the newly created Department of Magical Creatures. "I expect a weekly report of plans and contacts, for the Minister wants to track the progress being made."

"I'll report to Madame Snape immediately and send my report as required." Conjuring up a box, Donovan packed up his desk. "Where is the office?"

"Maintenance section for now. It's temporary while the Minister arranges a new office."

Donovan nodded, used his wand to shrink the box, and placed it inside of his pocket. "I'll be on my way then."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in the grubby office thinking of the Centaurs. She immediately thought of Firenze, the Divination professor at Hogwarts. Firenze had made amends with his herd after the war. Hermione concluded that he would be the best place to start. She wrote her request down and sent it out just as she heard a knock on her door. Pointing her wand at the door, she watched it open to reveal Donovan.

Donovan introduced himself and explained why he was there, "I was told to report to you. You have the full resources of the Department of Mysteries available to help you. I'm to be an advisor to you."

Hermione moved to Donovan and shook his hand like she never met him, playing along. "Welcome, Unspeakable Donovan, to the Department of Rights of Magical Creatures. I've been told my office is temporarily here so we will have to make do." Conjuring up a chair and thankful of a familiar presence, despite not being able to show it, Hermione motioned for him to take a seat.

Hermione recited the brief summary of her goals she just outlined. "I've sent out a request to meet with the Centaur herd at Hogwarts as they have most interaction with witches and wizards. They are unique in their star-gazing and –interpreting abilities. I intend to present myself to them and foster an understanding between them and the Ministry; I will make clear that their concerns are in the forefront of my mind, and that the Ministry would like to work with them into accepting a role in the Wizarding World."

"Madame Snape, I will research previous Ministry interactions with Centaurs and provide you with a history to assist. It is an honor to work with one of four that saved our world." Donovan made to leave**.**

Hermione stood when the wizard did and held out her hand, "Welcome to the Department of Rights of Magical Creatures." Donovan shook it and left without a word.

Hermione sat back down and began to plan. The Giants would be last on her contact list.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sent a message that she was having a hard time finding the Centaur herd in the Forbidden forest and Flitwick allowed her to stay at the castle for a week to give her a chance.

Days passed with Severus reading the Daily Prophet, keeping an eye on the obituaries. Binns in charge, with control of a Master Assassin, Severus waited for the trail of bodies. Near the end of the week, he found it. Supporters of pureblood independence were listed in the obituaries every other day. Rumblings in the Prophet said that they were murdered for their pureblood cause, despite being listed of dying of natural causes. It was time to have a chat with Slightly.

Severus moved to the brass coat stand and grabbed his travelling cloak. He wrapped it around himself, turned on his heel, and Apparated away to the assassin's residence.

Arriving with a loud crack, Severus looked around quickly and found no one. Moving the hood of his traveling cloak to cover his features he knocked on the door.

"Go away! I told you before I'm not interested in your trinkets." A muffled voice sounded out.

"Trouble with panhandlers, Slightly? I suggest you let me in before I'm noticed."

The door immediately opened and Severus strode past the wizard, hearing the door slam behind him.

Severus pulled down his hood. "You've been busy Master Assassin. Why have you not contacted me?"

"Like I could, Snape." Slightly growled out. "You never gave me a contact. You're a clever wizard and I figured you would watch the obits and come calling when you found a pattern. If you want me handled properly, then you will have to give me a handler. You had one in the past did you not? Oh yes, I remember, you killed him."

Severus remained calm at the direct reminder of his hand in the death of Headmaster Dumbledore. He could not blame him. "I'll get you a handler, who will provide a pleasant respite later. You've a list and I need to see it. No doubt Binns is planning to put Pureblood and Muggle rights against one another. I predict your list contains hits on Muggle rights activists next week and then after that you take out one of each with poison that will flag. Binns will require all associations to register and be approved. The Order of the Phoenix will refuse and thus be placed on the State Secrets Acts watch list and Binns will go after known members and they will disappear as there is no accountability."

Slightly looked to him impressed and handed him the parchment listing the names. "This must be done or my life is forfeit. As long as I don't draw notice he will treat me the same. He is confident and ignores the obvious, which is my saving grace."

Severus placed the parchment down. "It was my saving grace as well." He murmured.

Severus stood up. "A raven will send you a parchment with your handler." Watching the features of the assassin change to worry, he said, "Don't worry, it will not be me or Potter. You'll be safe enough and pleased. You will allow me unrestricted access to your residence." Handing him a coin, Severus explained, "This will allow you to pass messages. You will carry it always. Use it for the most urgent of messages until your handler is revealed."

"A bit cryptic don't you think, Snape?" Slightly growled back.

Severus smiled. "It is and that is the best you have to work with. Continue on with your list and I will brief Potter."

Slightly waved his wand. "You have direct access here. Please use the coin for Binns arrives unannounced from time to time when calls me."

Severus nodded and turned his heel, Apparating away.

HGSSHGSHGSS

One the seventh day of Hermione's stay at Hogwarts, Firenze joined Donovan and Hermione in the Forbidden Forest.

"They have moved deeply into the forest. I am a guide only and have no input. Bane has agreed to talk to you."

Hermione patted Firenze's mane. "It's the best I could hope for."

They followed Firenze deeper into the forest


	7. Chapter 7 Centuars

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy.

Chapter 7 Centaurs

Firenze motioned them further into the dark and gloomy forest. "Bane talked to the Aracmatulas and as long as the Herd stayed a good distance away from them, then they would ignore them and promised if one centaur strayed, the unlucky one would be a meal."

"I'll have to talk to them." Hermione murmured.

Firenze turned to face her. "They are not all intelligent. Only those of direct descendent of Aragog have intelligence and can speak. They are dangerous and undependable."

Hermione noticed the worry in Firenze's eyes. "I need to do it for the Order Firenze. They joined Voldemort last time."

Firenze snorted and moved them deeper into the forest.

Two hours of walking and Firinze stopped at the edge of a clearing. "Bane is expecting you and do not move from this spot. They have been tracking us for an hour."

Donovan stood next to Hermione, pulling his wand out. Hermione noticed it and whispered for him to put it back into his robes. "I've a history with them and if we go in with wands they will be unwilling to listen."

Firenze heard the witch and snorted softly, entering the clearing with his head held down.

"Bane, I've brought the unworthy ones as you agreed. I implore my Herd to listen to them."

Banes snapped out. "They can come for it has been fortold for two centuries."

Hermione grabbed Donovan's hand and led him into the clearing and looked to the entire Herd. "I am Hermione…"

Banes cut her off. "You are here Hermione Granger nee Snape. We remember your deception in the past with the toad- like pink one. Yet the stars demand that we listen to you. Why would we want to make an agreement with your Ministry? We know who we are and need no recognition from your pitiful Ministry."

Hermione smiled. "Bane, Head of the Heard of the Forbidden forest, you ask a valid question. I don't want you to join the Ministry and accept the rights they want to give."

An old centaur with a grey mane approached. "I told you Bane that Mars has chosen well."

Bane snorted. "Deceptive words witch! I should send you away now yet Mars demands I listen." Moving close to her and looked into her eyes.

"Banes, I do not wish for you to align yourself to the Ministry. You know who is in control of it. I want you to offer a chance to listen so I can report it back and I want you to align your Herd to the Order."

"Deception!" Banes snorted out. "Deceit!"

Hermione caught his yellow eyes to hers. "You don't think I know why the Minister gave me the job? He did it to gain a Magical contract with you so he could call you to his forces when it all comes down to the fight of Light and Dark!" Hermione snarled out.

"I've studied the stars Bane just like your Seers." Hermione continued. "If you do not make an offering, the Dark Lord bonded with the Master of Dark will hunt your Herd out and kill all with a single stroke. Venus whispers to placate while Mars is enraged for they know your danger. Listen to Venus." Hermione spoke strongly and did not avert her gaze from Banes.

Banes held her gaze for long moments and snorted before trotting to his Seers. "Is what she says true?"

"You know as well as I that truthful words spill forth from the witch." The Head Seer replied.

Hermione stood with Donovan and Firenze while Bane and his Seers fell into a heated discussion.

"You think that Venus is this witch? We know that they are unworthy animals." Banes insisted hoping to sway his Seers."

"Mars speaks for Venus. One never knows how the stars reveal themselves. If the stars deem the witch worthy, perhaps we should listen. One must not stray what the stars whisper."

Banes sighed. "A delaying tactic and we pray that Mars acts before the Dark obliterates the light of the stars that guide us."

He trotted to Hermione. "Draw up your offer of rights and send it to Firenze. I will not speak after I call Council of the Herds and we decide."

"Don't feel like you have to act immediately Banes. Remember what I ask." Hermione murmured. "Let's go Donovan."

The herd watched the witch and wizard melt into the forest and a loud clap reverberated throughout the forest.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Donovan arrived at Diagon Alley and guided her a secluded booth in Leaky Cauldron for drinks, calling to barman Old Tom for two orders of Firewhiskey.

They remained silent until he barman served the Firewhiskey, smiling toothily to them before moving back to the bar.

Donovan held his glass up. "To the agreement!" He murmured being purposely vague in case spies for Minister Binns hung about.

Hermione revealed a small smile and sipped her drink. "It went better than expected thanks to Firenze. I don't think Banes would have entertained us at all if not for him."

Donovan finished his drink and put it down. "How did you know of that particular Centaur prophecy Hermione? Despite the habit of being spoken of in the present, that one has been around for about two hundred years."

"Erin told me of it when I told her my plans. Seems in her long life she did have contact with the Seers of the Centaurs and meticulously put to memory all that they told her. She remembered the grey manned Centaur that gave it to her along with a year. This year Donovan."

Donovan whistled low. "That does not brook well Hermione."

"It confirms what we already know Donovan. In the very near future a battle pitting Light against Dark is going to happen and we need all the help we can get."

Donovan stood up. "I'm the spy watching you Hermione. I'll tell my Head that you managed to get Bane to call a Council to discuss as soon as you iron out the offered rights. I'll see you at home later."

Hermione nodded and remained at the booth deep in thought.

HGSSHGSS

Severus sat in the living room of their cottage eyes closed as the Bond revealed what Hermione experienced today. She put forth plans within plans, which the Centaurs never liked and the very reason they distrusted the Wizarding world. Still Banes was receptive, that in itself unusual. The Centaurs knew more than they let on.

Still it was a win of a sort.

Along with that he had Harry set Slightly up with his handler, sure that the short pock faced wizard would be pleased and ferment his loyalty.

She had not been here in a week and went to prepare for her arrival.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly stood at the address in the affluent neighbourhood dressed as demanded in high end robes. He wondered who his handler would be, immediately worried as the person that lived in this house was rich and hoped he was not a distraction to the boredom of the wealthy.

Knocking on the door he stood waiting and felt a hand grab the scruff of his neck and pulled him inside, hearing the door slam behind him.

A disappointed sultry voice sounded out in the dark hall. "Luv, how could you be evil? I was told I would be the handler for a spy most trusted in Voldemort's camp."

Slightly allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkened hall they stood in and recognized his witch. "Julia, there is much I need to discuss and do not judge me harshly. Snape has a way of ferreting things out of you along with an Unbreakable Vow. He caught me in a compromising situation telling me he would go after those I love.

Julia pouted. "I'm not sure Luv. He told me to be careful with you."

Slightly took her hand. "I am not Jonathan and I would never, ever harm you. My real name is Slightly and I've been an assassin for most of my life. Little did I know that Mundungus set me up with you, not thinking you would report back as in the old days. After I left you I went about my personal business unrelated to the Dark Lord and was caught, hence the aforementioned threat and intrusion into my mind and he found you. The person I realized I love. Right then despite the Unbreakable Vow demanded by Harry Potter I did it for you. I love you Julia."

Julia pulled him to her. "Oh Slightly I love you. I love you in your true body. Since I am your handler shall we go over protocol?"

Slightly reacted when her lips touched his neck. "Oh Julia you can handle me any way you want." He moaned out.

He allowed her to lead him up the stairs, understanding Snape's words that he would be pleased of his handler.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the cottage an stepped inside glad to be home after a week spent at Hogwarts. During her stay she kept in her quarters seeing only Firenze and her ex-professors. All apologized at how she was treated in the past and pleased she was cleared.

She breathed in the familiar scents of her home, not realizing how much she missed it and him, detecting a strong smell of sandalwood close to her.

"Cheecky wizard." She murmured. "You can reveal yourself now."


	8. Chapter 8 Position the Pieces

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I write for no monies. Part II of a Trilogy.

AN: Mature right out of the gate so if you are not 18 and up you are warned.

Chapter 8 Position the Pieces

"_Cheeky Wizard." Hermione murmured. "You may reveal yourself now."_

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and felt lips linger on the back of her neck. Sighing she turned around and found Severus before her. Before she had a chance to say anything, his lips crashed down on hers, capturing hers in a passionate kiss.

Severus felt his wife slump into his arms kissing him passionately.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, whispering into her ear. "I've missed you Hermione. Shall we get re-acquainted?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, sweeping her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

Placing her gently on her feet, he used his long, nimble fingers to unbutton Hermione's robes and flung them away before working on the buttons of her neatly pleated button down blouse.

"So many buttons!" He growled out.

"You're one to talk Severus, considering your teaching robes of the past." She murmured as she loosened the belt on his grey slacks unzipping and pulled his slacks and boxers down in one go before unbuttoning his black shirt and pulled it away from him and flung it aside as he finished unbuttoning hers and flung it aside at the same tme.

She ran her fingers across his chest enjoying the low moan that sounded from her husband.

She maneuvered him until he was standing next to their bed and gently pushed him and fell on top of him, moving to kiss him and enjoyed the feel of his arms press her closer to him. "I've missed you Severus." She whispered huskily.

"I think it is obvious that I missed you also Madame Snape. What are you going to do?" He silkily replied, desire evident in the timbre of his voice.

"Only this." She murmured moving until she felt his erect member at her slick entrance and moved slowly down, stilling for a moment and pressed her hips down and rotated, eliciting a moan from her husband.

She stilled and bent down. "Enjoying this? Shall I stay still?"

Severus quickly placed his hands on her hips. "Don't you dare witch!" He growled out, moving her up and slammed her down. "Yes! That's the rhythm." Continuing to slide her up and down on his rigid member.

Hermione chuckled, moving and felt his hands move up and caressed her breast as she moved, moaning out at his administrations.

Time stopped and soon he moved, turning her until she was on her back, not missing a beat and began to plunge into her and kissed her, feeling his release building up.

"Just hold Hermione, hold!" He moaned out while he continued plunging into her.

Minutes? Hours? Who knew when he felt her velvet walls tighten around him and spilled into her, thrusting madly into her and releasing into her and rode her orgasm as they shouted each other's name at once.

Severus fell on her panting and held her tightly. "I've missed you Hermione." He whispered to her, rolling off and held her tightly to him. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back Severus." Hermione murmured.

He ran his hand through her chestnut brown curly hair. "Sleep Hermione. There is much to discuss in the morrow."

HGSSHGSS

Severus woke up finding his wife missing and heard the sound of the water spraying from the shower. Following the sound he slipped into the steamy room , enjoying the yelp of surprise when he silently stepped in without her knowledge. Murmering "Welcome home." In her ear.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his pale chest chirss-crossed with scars and kissed gently. "You already welcome me home Severus."

He wrapped his long arms around her waist. "I do hope I welcomed you properly."

She laughed and turned her back on him. "Since you're here you might as well make yourself useful and wash my back."

He complied without a word and washed her back, and soon they began washing each other, enjoying the touch of each other, feeling of oneness across the Bond.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Donovan watched Severus enter the kitchen immediately moving to the kettle and made a cup of tea for himself and sat down across from Donovan.

Donovan grinned. "You woke us up last night with all the noise coming from your room. A wizard thoughtful of fellow house-mates would have placed a silencing charm."

"It should not surprise you that I am not a thoughtful wizard." Severus smirked back. "I'm sure you found something to distract you."

Donovan chuckled and changed the subject. "I found your copies of the Daily Prophet Severus. I see a disturbing trend."

Hermione entered the kitchen dressed in her Ministry robes and sat down next to her husband. "And what trend would that be Donovan?"

Donovan started to reply and Severus cut him off. "We need to meet with the leaders of the Phoenix before anything else is said."

Donovan nodded. "I discussed what I found with Erin. She is visiting Harry as we speak and should be alerted to a meeting after Hermione and I work for the day. Binns would be suspicious if we do not show up for her to create a contract for the Herd Council."

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall above the stove. "We've got to go Donovan. It would be noticed if we are late."

Donovan sighed and stood from his seat and moved a few steps away. "Meet me at the Ministry entrance in ten minutes. It will not draw undue attention as I am supposed to spy on you." Turning his heal and Apparrated away.

Severus was glad at the wizard's departure and placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. "All is well with our son?" He inquired.

Hermione smiled and placed her small hand on his. "It is Severus and I made sure to take the neo-natal potions while away. Now tell me why you cut Donovan off. You know something."

Severus sighed. "I can't tell you now for the information is important enough that all need to hear it together."

Hermione did not question him further seeing that whatever the news was disturbed him. She rose from her chair and pecked the on the cheek. "I'll see you back here then."

Severus watched her disappear and turned to the Daly Prophet and read the headlines. Binn's plans were firmly in place and it was only a matter of time.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found Donovan waiting for her at the Ministry entrance. "Good Morning Unspeakable Donovan. I hope you are rested up after our trek into the forest?"

"Donovan smiled and took her offered hand. "I am Madame Snape. Shall we go and work out the details?"

She shook his hand and entered the Ministry together toward the row of elevators at the left and waited in line until they were next.

Packed in with other employees of the Ministry she barely had time to grab the hand hold and felt Donovan's arm hold her as the elevator dropped down at a gut-wrenching speed.

A feminine voice announced. "Department Of Ministry Maintenance Level 12. Department of Rights of Magical Creatures has been relocated to Level 2."

On person left the crowded elevator and the elevator moved up until Aurors along with Hermione were left. Level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Rights of Magical Creatures.

Hermione stepped out of the elevator saying farewell to the Aurors that worked with her in the past and watched them move down the hall to her left. Glancing to the right she was not surprised to find Minster Binns alone with the Head of the Department of Mysteries.

She moved forward and offered her hand in greeting. "Minister, I'm surprised that I have a new office so soon."

Binns grasped her offered hand. "No Magical person in the history of the Wizarding world have the Centaurs listening to our offers for they consider us animals as we consider them that status. You have created a great milestone with your work in the span of a week. It is very impressive. A set of offices cleared out suddenly and I assigned them to you."

He released his hand from hers. "I expect great things from you Madame Snape." Walking away.

Hermione entered her office with Donovan following behind her and found a witch sitting at a desk and stood up. "Madame Snape, my name is Jasmine and I am your personal assistant." Handing her a blank appointment book. When you fill it in it will create a copy in my book so I can keep track of your schedule."

"Thank you Jasmine. I'm sure we will get along smashingly." Hermione murmured out and followed the older witch to a door and opened it to allow Hermione and Donovan through before closing it behind her.

"Madame Snape…" Donovan began and stopped when she put her finger to her lip to indicate silence. He watched her pull her wand out and waved it in a complicated manner while her eyes were closed. He watched the tip of her wand glow red before fading back to normal.

"Please call me Hermione. Madame Snape is too formal for partners."

Donovan nodded to indicate that he knew she was afraid of being listened to. "Thank you Hermione. What do you want to do next?"

Hermione motioned him to pull up a chair next to her pulling a blank parchment from her desk. "We need to work on the offering to give to the Centaurs and then decide who to contact next. I admit I find the Giants to be, err, less than forthcoming based on how they are and will talk to them next. Donovan chuckled at the unspoken hint that they were not the most intelligent.

He watched her pen out her thoughts on the Giants and tapped the parchment turning into a paper airplane and flicked her wand. The airplane took off and floated lazily around her head. "Go to the Minister of Magic." Moving her wand to the door and flicked it.

The paper airplane zoomed out of the office and the door shut behind it. She took another out and began to write an outline of a proposal. "We know their views of us as animals, unworthy to breathe the same air as them much less share land. Let's see if we can make an opening offer that will not have them snorting with the thought that Humans need to be corralled and kept apart from them."

They worked the rest non-stop only taking a break when Jasmine brought in sandwiches and pumpkin juice when requested.

Hermione watched the older witch set the tray down and left without a word. She would make it a point to take the older witch out for after work snacks at the Leaky Cauldron.

Through the rest of the day Jasmine would appear with requested books and documents, sitting them down on the desk and left without a word. Hermione was impressed that she did not ask any questions. When she was in the Ministry previously the young interns asked all sorts of questions with no restraint trying to get a foothold and left exasperated when she remained silent.

When 5 o'clock rolled around Donovan took his leave, knowing she received the same message of the coin that burned in his robes indicating a meeting of the Order. "Hermione I'll see you in the morning."

She knew he had her request to investigate the assistant. "A very productive day Donovan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione watched Donovan leave and moved into the outer office watching Jasmine gather her things up for the end of the day.

"Jasmine, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and let me by you a drink."

Jasmine looked to the young witch in disapproval. "Madame Snape I am your assistant but there is no need for us to get friendly. I don't care what you are doing and I don't have want to know the details. All I need to do is to follow your orders or request and that is it."

She watched the older witch leave, surprised at her reaction. Maybe she was not a spy for Binns after all.

Taking the elevator down to the atrium, she moved into the throng of Ministry workers leaving from for the day. Jostled, she felt something tucked into her robes. Looking around all she found was her fellow workers moving toward the exit unalarmed. Moving with the crowd she tucked her hand in the outer pocket of her robes and touched a rolled up parchment. Keeping her hand in her pocket she moved along until she was free and out in Diagon Alley. Keeping calm she continued to walkingand waited in line at the public apparition point. After ten minutes she moved into place and turned her heel and disappeared.

Arriving outside her cottage she walked in finding the leaders of the Order gathered in the small kitchen realizing they had been waiting for their arrival.

"Let's go in the living room where there is more room and everyone can sit down." Motioning everyone to move toward the door leading to the living room.

Soon everyone was settled in and Severus moved to speak. "I called you here to let you know of Voldemort's plans. No doubt you have been reading of deaths of Pure Blood supporters along with those that support Muggle interest. Despite the announcement of natural causes they were murdered."

A heated discussion of disbelief sounded out. "Quiet!" He demanded. "I know this to be true because I talked to the assassin who performed the act. You think that this is not a concern but it is. Voldemort is moving to ferret out members of the Order and take them out in the open by using the law. A directive that only a few know and my wife fell into it. He is moving by murdering witches and wizards of known groups to force it. Potter, tell them about the State Secrets act."

Harry stood up looking scared for he realized the truth of his ex-Potions professor. "After the Final Battle the Muggle Government and Magical met to discuss how to curb future crazed, depraved witches and wizards that might threaten Muggle way of life. Muggle MI5 met with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and passed Interrogation skills along with a set of directives that can be executed if our world faces danger. Severus named it and it sounds innocent enough. The State Secrets Act. We've used it in small parts in the past when hunting rogue Deatheaters. The parts we invoked were no direct rights to council, no record of arrest, with only the Minister able to implement with agreement of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement with a representative to agree and make sure the directive was not abused. We used Muggle torture to illicit a confession and then a non-public trial where they were tried, convicted and executed with no public knowledge. That directive is meant to be used only with needed. With Binns aka Voldemort as the Minister all he needs is a reason to invoke the full directive."

Hermione whispered out. "Percy is the representative. He was there when I was held by the same act! Someone needs to check on him."

Arthur stood up. "I'll go to his apartment now." Turning his heal and Apparated away.

The room fell into heated discussion about what the Directive meant for the Order when Hermione remembered the parchment in her robes. She pulled it out and read it, tucking it into her pocket and moved to her husband. "We need to talk in private." She whispered.

Severus led her out of the room, knowing that they would not be missed.

She handed him the parchment without a word and watched him read it. "He did not have a choice Hermione. We need to keep this to ourselves and plan for the future."

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes, watching her husband place the parchment in the sink and burned it.

They both watched the parchment burn and when it was done, he moved the sink and turned the metal handle, watching the burnt remains wash away.

He pulled her close and whispered. "Are you able to continue in this? I could make an excuse."

"Don't you dare Severus. I'll be fine."

He moved and wrapped her in his arms. "The Prophey is correct Hermione. This will take years."

She enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped around her. "I know." She whispered. "It begins now for better or worse."

Her kissed her then, pushing forth all that he felt for his young wife and felt the kissed returned. After a few minutes he pulled from her. "Time for the beginning of the end my dear."

He led her back in to the living room and sat her down in a large chair before moving behind it and waited for the expected news.

Arthur rushed in. "Percy is dead along with his wife and children!" Moving to Molly and sobbed into her shoulder. "I left everything as it was without alerting anyone. The note on his tortured body was "Blood Traitor."

Severus moved forward. "In time Minister Binns will decree all groups to be registered. Because of the past, everyone knows the Order of the Phoenix is a group known to be against the Ministry and all members known based on books written after Voldemort was defeated the last time and when you try to register he will call State Secrets and you will never be seen again. There is time before Binns moves forward. Take care of your business and go where Harry hid the rest of our Order. We must bid our time for the future."

Harry stood up. "Take everything that you have saved in Gringotts and turn to cash a little bit at a time, leaving only enough to keep it open and put it away. When you here the code sentence "The Phoenix flies renewed." your coin will reveal the destination and go there. We have people on the outside that can continue to watch while we plan for the future."

Hermione watched everyone leave save Harry. He looked miserable standing there alone and she rushed to him and held him tightly to her.

"Hermione, everything is crashing down around us. Last time we had a bit of control but this…."

"I feel the same Harry but we must be ready to run away and bid our time much like Voldemort did. Look how long it took him Harry. Seven years before he fell. How are you going to empty your vault Harry? You're almost as rich as the Malfoys."

Harry patted her on the back and stepped away. "Ron told me to start moving my assets a year ago and I've moved a majority of it already. He told me it needed to be done to finance the future. Knowing who the Minister is, I didn't question the advice."

Severus moved to them. "Harry do not seek the Order out from now on no matter what until we need to dissappear." Pulling a golden chain with a talisman out of his robes and placed it around the young wizard's neck. "A talisman created from Goblin magic. Touch it with your wand."

Harry complied and watched a blue light shoot forth and into Severus. "All you need to do is think of me and pass what you need to. Wear it always for I wear the talisman connected to it."

Harry nodded to him watching Severus wrap his arm around Hermione's waist indicating the meeting was complete. Nodding to him, he turned his heel and Aparrated away to Grimuald Place to finish packing up and plan. He was not worried about his family because they were hidden away for over a year.

"Call him Hermione." Severus commanded.

She closed her eyes focusing on her need. "Ron I need you here now."

She opened her eyes and found Ron floating before her. "I expected your call Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding Party Revealed

Chapter 9 Wedding Party Revealed

_"Call him Hermione." Severus commanded._

_She closed her eyes focusing on her need. "Ron I need you here now."_

_She opened her eyes and found Ron floating before her. "I expected your call Hermione."_

Severus did not miss a beat. "It would have been handy to warn everyone to remove funds from Gringott's a year ago. "

Ron sighed. "I told Harry because he is the only one able to fund the future. You figured out what Binns is up to."

"With the help of his Assassin!" Severus growled out.

"I am a pawn as much as you. I do not know the outcome but I know the path and this needs to be done. The Order needs to fade from existence."

Hermione grew angry. "Ron, you could have told me! You could have warned us all and those affected would be better placed for the future. I'm having words with Erin!"

"Erin had nothing to do with this." Ron calmly replied.

Severus and Hermione watched another ghostly form revealing D.A Justice.

"Hello Hermione. You look beautiful as always." He replied.

Hermione was confused. "Dwight? Why are you here?"

Dwight sighed. "Erin is mortal and vulnerable to human persuasion. Despite her long life she will be pulled to human emotions. It will be her downfall in the end of things. I am here to…..ease things for the future."

Hermione cried out. "What are you talking about Dwight? She became mortal for Donovan. Her love for him resulted in her transformation."

They waited silently for the ghost to continue.

Dwight chuckled sadly. "She is old and not and will is a new concept for her to experience even if she knows of it. My mother timeless until now, immune to the pull of human will and influence, watching only and acting with no thought of emotion or reaction except for the good of things."

Dwight floated to Severus. "You know the Darkness has a vessel to manipulate her. The Order fades out of existence. Who is left to watch Severus? You? Hermione? Harry Potter?"

Severus remained silent.

Dwight looked to him. "You remember your demand of free will and regret it Severus. Don't be for it has been predicted for Eternity. I found that out when I was tortured and murdered, finding myself at the Veil with my grandmother promising I would come back to protect Hermione."

Dwight held his hand out to Ron. "It's time to go until we are needed again Ron."

Ron floated to his fellow ghost and grasped Dwight's pale hand and grabbed it firmly, looking to Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione, you're on your own now. We will come back at the proper time."

She watched the ghost disappear and turned to her husband distraught. "What did Dwight mean Severus?"

Severus moved to her and placed his hand on her bulging stomach, glamour charm broken at the ghost's departure.

"I think their departure means that it is up to us for a time." Severus murmured.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Erin listened to Hermione and Severus' story and sat back sipping her tea. "The concerns are valid Hermione. I told Severus this before." She sighed out and reached over to hold Donovan's hand. The wizard said nothing the whole time. "I have Donovan beside me and I do love him. As longs as he is with me, I will never join this vessel or my father."

Erin suddenly stood up rigid, eyes closed.

"_Ahhh sweet, delectable Erin. You deny it but it will come to pass. Your delightful statement of denying me my right has alerted me to where you are."_ Chuckling voice of Voldemort sounding in her head.

"_One night with me…."_ Voldemort's voice husky in her mind. "_That is all it will take. Your father has commanded that I be your intended and I will fulfill his expectations of me and bring you to stand by his side, father and daughter reunited. You will rule Earth by my side with you as my bride, my mate, my vessel. You know that is your right, your destiny, and nothing will change it."_

Donovan, Hermione, and Severus jumped up from their seats, wands in hand when Erin's eyes snapped open with a shout of "Never!"

"_My Best Man and Groomsmen arrive….."_

Erin came to herself unwrapping a cloth producing a Portkey in the guise of a large tin can. "There is no time. We must abandon this place! I will explain later."

The wards flared red indicating a breach as cracks of thunder announced the arrival of magical beings.

No one questioned Erin and touched the tin can, disappearing as the front door burst open, Slightly and ten Deatheaters rushing in and stopped, realizing the room was empty.

"Spread out and search. Kill all except for our Lord's bride and Hermione Snape." Slightly spat out.

"As you command Second." One Deatheater replied and motioned to his fellows to obey the command.

Slightly watched one pull a picture off the wall with Hermione and Snape kissing while placing his long fingers on her large stomach, breaking their kiss and smiled to one another repeating itself.

The Deatheater brought the picture to him. "Second, Severus Snape is alive. Look to the date."

Slightly grabbed the picture. "He is dead. Thousands watched him die…." Allowing his voice to fade as the group of Deatheaters finished their search and gathered around the picture.

He cursed inwardly. Despite his skill he could not Obliviate them all at once. An Assassin targeted their mark alone, and not in groups unless from a distance with time. A spread Oblivate would drain his magic and those affected would awake before him with a chance that the Obliviate would not have taken hold. He could not risk it.

"Theodore Knott you will gain favor with our Lord for finding this. Our Lord will be very interested in this." Tucking the picture into his robe while discretely touching the coin is his pocket to send a warning.

Slightly looked to his group barking out if Erin or Hermione was found.

The assembled shook their head indicating they did not find who they searched for.

"Go back to your families, ensured that despite our failure we have found proof that the traitor Severus Snape is alive. I will inform our Lord of the findings after I destroy this cottage."

All nodded to him and turned their heel and Apparated away. He did not miss Theodore Knott touch his wand to his Dark Mark before disappearing.

Slightly looked out to the empty room. The blasted man will inform Voldemort personally to get reward and there was nothing to be done about that, not trusting that he would give proper recognition. Blasted politics. Time for damage control.

Slightly walked away from the cottage, flicking his wand behind him, turning to watch the cottage erupt in flames.

Ensuring the flames from his spell fully engulfed the house he turned his heel and Apparated away.

AN Wow What happens next? Binns AKA Voldemort is moving quickly. DA Justice hints of his purpose


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 What is there?

Slighltly Appareted to the remote forest in the middle of a thick forest, trees grown close together.

Weaving his way through he sensed his target based on the Vow he made with Snape and Harry Potter.

He knew he was close but could not see, feeling the bump of strong wards against him.

"Hello!" Slightly shouted out. "I know you are close and want to warn you before I go to the Dark Lord!"

Inside the tent the occupants froze except for Severus, who immediately left the tent with his wand in hand, leaving the tent.

Severus looked out spoke. "Slightly you may approach."

Slightly approached the tall pale wizard. "I'm here to warn you and I don't have much time. He will know of you Snape. One of the Outer Circle discovered a picture in your cottage and there were too many to Obliviate. I sent them away and one touched his Mark. You are warned."

Severus watched the slight wizard turn to leave. "Thank you for the warning Slightly."

Slightly nodded and moved back into the dark forest and disappeared.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly arrived to his master. "My Lord we did not get her but we found proof Severus Snape is still alive."

"So Knott tells me." Motioning the masked member bowing down to move forward.

"You may go as my Second verified your words and I will remember."

Slightly watched the masked figure leave and addressed his attention to Binns.

"What of Severus Snape My Lord? Do you wish for me to kill him?"

"No Slighltly. I will deal with him on my own. Keep to the list I have given you."

"And your Bride My Lord? We failed you."

"I will bide my time Slightly. Despite my search she will come willingly to me in time. I will continue to remind her."

Slightly nodded recognizing the dismissal and left.

"In time sweet Erin you will be mine." Voldemort whispered out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"No!" Severus stated brooking no argument. "You will not go back Hermione."

She looked to her husband. "If we wish to carry on this charade I must go Severus. You know that is true. Donovan as well."

Donovan looked to them. "She is right Severus. Plans within plans and I remember how you enjoyed that in the past."

Severus sighed. "You both will go to Grimauld and keep me informed. Tell Harry now is the time to hide his Phoenix. There is nothing more that we can do."

Severus gathered her up in his arms. "Be careful witch." He murmured. "Report the destruction of your home and see what will benefit from the information ."

Donovan pulled Erin to him. "We bid you good night." Moving her away to a separate room of the tent.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The week passed and other then purchasing a new house, this one known to the public, nothing changed.

She filed a report with the Department of Law Enforcement and never heard anything back despite her vivid description of Deatheater robes and mask.

Walking down the cobbled pathway in Diagon Alley she noticed a Ministry Decree in the window of Madame Eyeclops Owlery and paused to read it.

_All persons involved with Pure-Blood and Muggle Rights organizations must register and be administered Veritaserum to find the murderers in their organization. This includes the inactive known members of the Order of the Phoenix which have been tied to being against Pure-blooded families. This also includes all other clubs or organizations so they may be registered._

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement knows all citizens involved and wish it to be voluntary. Those that do not report will have warrants issued and arrested. You have one week to report._

_Thomas Binns_

_Minister of Magic_

She made plans with Donovan and had an actual argument with Harry denying further involvement with the Order of the Phoenix, turning her back on him and walked away.

She knew that it would be a task in futility but at least that would tell her how important she was to Binns.

Apparating from the Public Apparation point she arrived in the thick forest and moved to the tent that suddenly revealed itself, the wards recognizing her.

Entering the tent she found her husband and Erin sitting on the ragged couch sipping tea from their cups.

Severus poured a mug for her and handed it to her. "I've missed you Hermione. Tell me what has been going on in the Magical world."

Hermione sat down next to him and sipped her tea for a moment before placing it down and told them all that had happened in the week since their escape.

She talked for an hour and waited for them to take in the information.

Severus looked to her in worry. "Are you going to report Hermione?"

"I am Severus. If Voldemort wants me then this will be the time. I've practiced my Occlumency and I will be meeting with the Department of Law Enforcement and not him."

Donovan arrived and Erin rushed to him and pulled her to him. "I've missed you Donovan."

Donovan smiled to her. "I'm safe Erin but I cannot say the same for Hermione." Looking around and found the room empty other than Erin.

Erin smiled to him. "He took her to their room as soon as you arrived using the distraction of your arrival. Let's go to ours and you can tell me what has been going on."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus listened to his wife and moved out of the room returning with a small comb. "A Port Key if you need it Hermione. Voldemort is moving quickly, more than I anticipated."

She took the wrapped comb from his hand and placed it down next on the rickety table before pointing her wand to the cot he slept in and enlarged it into a proper bed that took the space of most of the small room.

Severus sat on the bed and motioned her to him, wrapping his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "I've missed you Hermione. Remove the charm."

She placed her hand on her belly thinking for a moment and Severus watched it enlarge, placing his pale hand upon it and smiled when Hermione covered his hand with hers.

"How I wish to love you Hermione but we need to plan." Severus murmured, placing long pale fingers on her belly.

She pushed her back to him and felt him draw her tightly against him. He felt him lay her down and found he changed her robes into a light white nightgown while he changed his into pajamas.

"Let's plan Hermione." He whispered to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next morning found Severus and Erin eating breakfast when Donovan and Hermione walk into the main room of the tent wearing their Ministry robes.

Donovan sat next to Erin as while Hermione took her place next to her husband. "All is well?" Hermione asked.

Donovan smiled to her. "I know you will report yourself and I will watch you as much as I can." Placing a wrapped object on the table. "A Port Key in case I cannot help you."

"She will not need your help Donovan. I've already gave her an alternate means to escape." Severus sneered.

Donovan held his hands up. "Of course Severus, but Binns knows about you and no doubt familiar with your magic. Just an alternate precaution I assure you." He replied back in a calm voice.

Severus said nothing and watched her place the wrapped object into the other pocket from where his resided.

He looked to his friend. "Where will it put her Donovan?" He growled out.

Donovan sighed. "It will place here somewhere that you nor I can reach her. She will have to make her way back to us in time."

"Severus! Stand down." Hermione shouted out watching her husband rise up and then sat back down glaring at her. "I'll use it if I have to." She spoke softly to him, holding her wand out to him. "You know that this must be done."

He continued to glare at his friend, not liking the answer but remained silent.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived with Donovan, nodding to him for a moment before she made her way to the line of witches and wizards waiting in a queue, reading the sign for organizations.

"Luck Hermione." Donovan whispered before moving down the hall and headed to the Department of Mysteries.

In time Hermione found herself last in line and followed a witch to a room.

"Madame Snape…" The witch began.

"Shut it and you know why I am here. I was associated with the Order of the Pkoenix at one time but I am not now. I am here to clear my name so I can get back to more important business." She snarled out.

She watched the witch step away and found Minister Binns looking to her in interest. "Why lie Hermione when I know your husband is alive?"

Quick as a cat jumping to the prey he held her and forced her to look at him, forcing Occlumncey to her and felt him riffle through her memories before pushing her away and watched her fall down in front of him.

"If it was anyone else interviewing you, you would have gotten away with it. Give me the Port Key that your husband gave to you." He demanded and held out his hand.

Hermione pulled the wrapped Port Key out of her pocket, noticing ten wizards against the wall pointed their wand to her and handed it to him.

"I saved you for last my dear." Pulling her to him and motioned the wizards to leave them alone.

"You need me Binns. The Mudblood given a job." She hissed out.

Binns laughed. "I do not need you at all now Hermione. You've taken one of my own along with you and he can carry on with your work. A wizard well received I might add, all because of you."

He snapped his fingers and a tall Wizard came in looking to her in hate.

"Donovan, I don't understand." Hermione hissed out.

"It's simple Mudblood. My Lord has tasked me since the beginning and I have told him of Erin." Donovan snarled out pointing his wand to her.

Binns looked to his faithful member of the Outer Circle. "Break her and get the information we need to hunt the Order of the Phoenix. You know where to discard her body."

Hermione watched Binns leave and leveled her glare on Donovan. "Traitor!"

Donovan chuckled, approaching her wand held out. "Yes I am that Hermione Snape." Chuckling.

He watched him look to the door for a moment before he lowered his wand. "I'm not his man Hermione. I will send Cucitus to you and you must use the Port Key I have given you. No one knows it true destination and you will live to fight again."

Donovan did not give her a chance to respond at all, listening to her scream out in pain before releasing it. "Where is Severus Snape?" He demanded.

Hermione screamed out. "I do not know Donovan! I can't believe you…."

Pulling his Port Key out of her pocket and unwrapped it.

"Turned me in and your love as well Donovan!"

He placed his wand down. "Scream again Hermione." Donovan murmured. "I am loyal to you." Placing a bag and parchment into her robes without being noticed. "Touch the Port Key Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione did as she was bid and screamed long and hard as she touched it carrying her away.

Donovan sighed and pulled the large bone out of his pocket and conjured it into the still form of Hermione Snape.

It would take her a while to get back.

"Guards!" He bellowed out. "The witch took poison. Take this filth and inform the Minister!"

The guards scrambled to his command and left him in the empty room. "Good luck in the future Hermione Snape."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself in a strange house looking to a twenty year old wizard with a strange resemblance to her husband watching her.

"Mother you are ill. Please tell me what I can do. He promised that you would arrive here. I've been waiting for you."

Hermione stood for a moment and promptly passed out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Donovan arrived back from the Ministry to the forest hideaway. "All is lost now. He took her Severus and I could not prevent it."

Severus looked miserable. "I told her." Turning a coin in his pocket to disperse the Phoenix.

Donovan looked to him. "I can't hide it any longer." Pulling his sleeve up and revealed the Dark Mark. "I sent her to the future to protect her."

Severus snarled and pulled his wand out and pointed it to his friend.

"There is a plan…." He started. "Erin."

He sighed as his love and Severus Apparated away before he could explain.

AN: Hermione in the future and meets her son. What she was told is coming to pass. Wait for the next in this trilogy!


End file.
